


Nobody has to know

by mrsmessi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Getting Back Together, M/M, break ups, i suck at tags & summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmessi/pseuds/mrsmessi
Summary: The one where Cristiano ruins Leo's marriage.OrThe one where Cristiano saves Leo from ruining himself.





	Nobody has to know

"...you came"

"Of course i did" Cristiano said with a faint smile "i had to" he had to see it with his own eyes to believe that Leo is really going to say 'yes' to someone else after all they shared, they had...Nope! that wasn't the reason, if anything he didn't even want to see a picture of Leo's wedding, not hear about it, & forget about every second he spend with Leo. He is here because Leo's would be wife invited him & he doesn't want media to print their analysis about why he wasn't in the wedding for next ten days.

"I-I saw the picture of your twins"*"They're cute"

"Thanx.."

*Silence*

"You look good"

"Thank you, so do you. How is Crisi?"

"He is good...he's great"

"Where is Thiaguinho & Mateo?"

"With their nanny probably"*"Cristiano it- it would've never worked between us" Lionel said after a long pause shifting awkwardly & Cristiano only nodded with a forced smile. "I hope you've forgiven me"

"If i didn't i wouldn't be here"*"I respect your decision & i wish the best for your future"

"Thank you Cristiano"

\-----

"Leo why are you loitering around? It's time...the wedding will start in 20minutes so go to your room-...jeez why are you sweating so much!? Theres nothing to be scared of...just go to your room & tell the make-up artist to give you another brush up" His sister caught him lost in his thoughts standing in a balcony alone. He was glad when he heard Cristiano won't be able to come, he had sighed in relief but now seeing him here standing in front of him wearing tailored armani hugging his tall, muscley figure, perfectly gelled hair & perfectly groomed eyebrows it reminded him of all the moments they spent together. He took a deep breath as he walked through the corridor.

"Cristiano?" His eyes fell on the tall man standing in the balcony of another room. He didn't wait for the other man's permission before walking in.

"Hey" Lionel's voice startled him a bit.

"What are you doing here? a-all that guests are in the wedding hall" being here in the room alone with Cristiano made Leo a bit fidgety.

"Umm yea-...i got a phone call & its too noisy there you know-..." Cristiano came up with an excuse quickly but even Leo knows he's lying.

"Oh.."

"I'll just go.."

"No wait, Cristiano" before Cristiano could leave the room Leo stopped him by gripping on his bicep. They both froze for a moment. Cristiano looked down at where both of their bodies were connected & Leo quickly retrieved his hand "Are you really happy i'm getting married" & Cristiano laughed at that.

"You are the one who's getting married. Its your happiness that matters"*"Are you happy with this marriage?" Cristiano fixed Leo's boutonniere then his tie.

"Leo..!?" His sister again came looking for him

"I'll be in the hall to congratulate you" Cristiano placed a soft kiss on a cheek while his fingers skimmed over the other one before leaving. Cristiano was gone but the familiar smell of his cologne lingered.

\-----

We're gathered here today to-...."

"Is everything alright Leo?" Antonela his would be wife asked with a concerned expression.

"I'm fine...please continue" Leo told the marriage officiant. Cristiano wants nothing more than to leave this place right & he would have if Thiago wasn't sitting on his lap. He noticed Leo tug on his tie & run hands through his hair nervously, he knows Leo does this when he's unsure & anxious, he just hopes the event will end smoothly but then out of nowhere Leo said 'Stop!'

Leo turned around to see everyone's eye fixed on him & a few was whispering to eachother in the back, it made Leo more nervous only but then his eyes spotted Cristiano sitting in the left side, second row with Thiago, somebody has pinned a white rose boutonniere in his dark navy blue suit. He smiled at Cristiano & turned towards Antonela. Cristiano knew what was coming.

"Antonela you're a beautiful women but since we got back together after the break up...t-things just don't click together anymore. A lot has happened in the eight months when we weren't together & i don't think things will ever be the same between us. I'm so sorry." Leo said before storming out of the room. The whispers in the room got louder as Cristiano run behind him leaving Thiago to his granma.

"Leo wait-..." Cristiano placed his hand between the door & the door frame before Leo could close it. He pushed the door open & walked in.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"Cristiano close the door" Leo said & Cristiano did as he was told "I've made a decision-..."

"No Leo you listen to me, you'll go out & marry her while i tell everyone you got a cold feet"

"But Cristiano i left her so i can be with you..." Leo said with a nervous smile & his voice cracks up.

"You said its not going to work between us-.."

"I was wrong!"

"You promised to marry her Leo"

"I made no such promises. I didn't even propose to her, it was her idea & i agreed for the kids & also because it felt like if i put my effort to make this marriage work i'll be able to forget about you"

"You can forget me"

"No i can't" Leo rested his elbow on his knees & hid his face behind his hands.

"How can you say that you aren't even married yet"

"I can't put more effort on forgetting you"

"Oh you're such a disaster Leo" Cristiano hugged him after a moment of silence "what are you gonna tell the press?"

"I don't know..." Leo mumbled.

"What are you going to do now then"

"I've no idea.."

"Getting back together isn't going to be easy" Cristiano rubbed Leo's back.

"Forgetting you was the hardest"

"Nobody can know about us"

"Nobody has to know."

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have this fic planned but i couldn't enjoy my pizza till i had this written...thank you for reading.


End file.
